Papyrus
"The ruthless strategist of the royal knights. Not as evil as he seems on paper. Papyrus is the ruler of Snowdin, and brother of Sans. Since joining the Royal Guard he has been playfully abusive towards Sans, but he does not really mean to hurt him. Most monsters in Snowdin are afraid of Papyrus, due to his somewhat threatening fake personality. He is regularly seen performing "terrible acts of mischief" such as kicking over trash cans and staying up past his bedtime. In another interpretation, Papyrus is abusive and cruel towards Sans to avoid showing weakness, and to try to toughen up his brother. Their world is "Kill or be killed" and they can't afford friendship or love. He has a high LV and does not allow disobedience. His Royal Guard status is unknown, but typically depicted as either Captain or Lieutenant. Profile Appearance Papyrus shares many physical similarities to his Undertale counterpart. He is about three inches taller, at 6' 3", with good posture and bleached white bones. He is, of course, a skeleton, and commonly he has a crack in one of his eyesockets. He wears a tattered scarf and black spiky armor. He wears black leather pants in contrast to his Undertale counterpart's jean shorts. He wears a red belt with a gold buckle. He has sharp fangs. He wears long red gloves. Personality Papyrus is a Royal Guard leader and is seen to be cunning, cruel and ruthless. None of this is true however, as he is only pretending yet still acting evil to be noticed and respected in the Underground. He deeply cares for his brother, yet does not show it while on duty as that would be embarrassing to him around other people. He has a kind-hearted soul but is unable to show it in public. Being kind within Underfell's underground is almost seen as a crime, or a hilarity, and also as weakness. Most of his cruelty comes from being raised in such a strange universe. Powers and Abilities Papyrus is a lot more powerful than his Undertale counterpart, perhaps because he lacks the kindness his counterpart has. Like his Undertale counterpart, he can manipulate bones, which often glow a reddish color. Like Sans, he can also use telekinesis on a living soul. He is also shown to be able to manipulate gravity. He has complete control over his attacks, not unlike his Undertale counterpart. Fight Deathtraps Like in Undertale, Papyrus tries to capture Frisk with puzzles, only without any help from Sans. Different than Undertale, however, the traps are violent, and Papyrus attempts to lure Frisk into death-traps, pulling them away at the last second. Battle As Frisk and Flowey attempt to escape Snowdin, Papyrus will block the way at the end side of the quiet town. Papyrus' fight is similar to the one in Undertale, only he can also use telekinesis like Sans. The fight will end with Papyrus to cross a lot of puzzles and traps to escape. He later gets tired and Frisk convinces him to stop. Relationships Sans As it is stated above, Sans is the only other monster Papyrus seems to possess any form of bond with other than Undyne. He holds deep appreciation for his brother, but again is unable to show it. Undyne Undyne is close to Papyrus, and one of his only friends. While their friendship is tense, like most other monsters of the Underground, they get along a lot better than other monsters do. He also shown to look up to Undyne as a role model. Frisk True Pacifist timeline: Papyrus tries very hard to capture Frisk and Flowey. He sets out deathtraps and dangerous puzzles for Frisk. He then attempts to battle Frisk face-to-face. This is where Frisk goes on saying that they believe that anybody can be a good person if they just try. Papyrus thinks for a moment before knocking Frisk out. Flowey then witnesses Papyrus locking Frisk up in the torture room, letting them rest there. He leaves them spaghetti - which heals 20HP - and a note with his phone number so they can call him anywhere at any time as a 'friend'. Genocide Timeline: As Frisk ruthlessly murders every creature they see, they will run into Papyrus and Sans. Frisk will bypass every trap Papyrus adds to capture or kill Frisk with. Frisk will then come face-to-face with him and battle. Frisk and Papyrus will still have to fight like in the Pacifist timeline, but Papyrus will die in one hit. Papyrus believes he died in vain and says that they will still have to face Undyne, Asgore, and Mettaton before dying. Flowey He's very oblivious to Flowey. If befriended, he and Flowey become acquaintances. ManiaKnight Underfell Game Differences This section is about the Underfell fan game by ManiaKnight. As the game is in demo, this information may become inaccurate over time. In the Underfell fan game, Papyrus owns a cat named Doomfanger, which Sans is forced to take care of. The relationship between him and Sans is milder, and his position in the Royal Guard is unmentioned as of version 1.0.2. Primus Underfell Game Differences Primus does not use any classic Underfell designs or canon, and is completely different to what is listed above. Gallery Underfell Papyrus Head.png Underfell Papyrus.png Underfell Papyrus Image.png tumblr_o479vyu0JB1ughtuvo1_500.gif updated_underfell_papyrus_sprite_by_fnafspritemaker-d9ztq2g.png|Papyrus Underfell _gif_underfell_au___papyrus_sprite_gif__by_neveroff7-d9rlxeh.gif|Papyrus Underfell Battle Fell_paps.png|Underfell Papyrus (possible sprite) e47ced23a6dfe1b1c61d5d59a57b211a-da0wuhc.png Underfell_papyrus_sprite_by_lukethedeadpoolfan-d9smki3.png underfell_papyrus_overworld_sprite_by_fnafspritemaker-da1wavm.png Category:Characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Skeletons Category:Monsters Category:Main Characters Category:Character Category:Troublesome